


Why Haven't You Kissed Me Yet?

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Reunion 3.0, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Aaron asks Robert a question in the Woolpack after Reunion 3.0.Tumblr Prompt from HowellObrien with a line of dialogue.If you have any prompts for me to write, please find me on Tumblr and drop me one in my Ask box. I’m Like-the-first-time-I-kissed-you on there.





	Why Haven't You Kissed Me Yet?

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Aaron blurts out, pint half way to his mouth and concerned tramlines visible on his forehead. The question had been doing his head in, rolling around in his brain. It wasn’t until Victoria had taken little Annabelle to the toilet, that it had forced its way out. 

“What? We’ve only just got back,” Robert responds before putting down his own pint on the bar top. 

“You didn’t kiss me when you got out of prison, or in the car before we set off for home, or even outside the Woolie.”

Robert coerces his husband away from the rest of the Dingles and Sugdens, all coming together to celebrate with Robert in his release from prison. When they’re a safe distance away from everybody’s earshot, he finally speaks. “I haven’t kissed you yet because I know once I do, it will take me a hell of a lot to stop. And I don’t want us to be interrupted at all. I’ve missed kissing you. I've missed more than kissing you.”

Aaron feels his body illuminate at Robert’s words. 

“And I feel an hour or two with everyone here, will give us at least a few days of no interruptions. Cos you know what Vic and Diane are like. They’ll interrupt us every bloody day unless we do something about it. So another hour, and then you can have your wicked way with me.”

“Okay, an hour. But after that I’m dragging you home. I’ve missed you too much to wait any longer than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have the time, please drop me a comment below. :-)


End file.
